Advanced Connection
by KhaosOmega
Summary: My rated M take on Dreams Connected. Rated that way for potential rape scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Adventure, Begin!

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Any other references mentioned later on are the property of their respective owners. Please support the official release.

Note from Khaos: I know the characters act more mature for their age, so i'm accelerating their ages in this one. Dawn and Zoey both start at 15 (Dawn turns 16 during the story) and most of the others start at around the same point.

Chapter 1: Adventure, Begin!

The boat was about to dock in Slateport City, one of the centers of the shipping business. Among the passengers was a fifteen-year-old blunette named Dawn. Dawn was a Coordinator, the most recent Sinnoh Grand Festival runner-up. Before leaving for Hoenn she had had a second run-in with some Ariados (her Cyndaquil evolved during the struggle) and had decided to keep her entire team with her. Piplup, her starter Pokemon, had recently learned Drill Peck and Surf (the former giving it a new type-based weapon) and perhaps the biggest of them, Mamoswine, had learned Earthquake (a bit too powerful at that when tested on the ship). Quilava was just about to master flamethrower, a Gardevoir had helped Togekiss learn Psychic, and her other two pokemon were in the midst of learning thunderbolt. Meanwhile her entire team, thanks to Mamoswine, had learned hidden power, a move whose type depended on the user.

After about thirty minutes the boat reached Slateport, and the passengers disembarked from the boat. However, Dawn got a surprise in the form of an orange-haired girl standing there waiting for her.

"Zoey!" Zoey was from the northern-most place in Sinnoh - Snowpoint City. Dawn, meanwhile, was from Twinleaf Town, near the south of the region. The two had faced off in the Grand Festival's final match, barely won by Zoey. The two made it to the Pokemon Center, Zoey leading the way, knowing where to go (courtesy of arriving on the boat before Dawn's).

"Hey, Dawn, your Pokemon know any new moves?" Zoey asked her blunette friend.

"Pachirisu and Buneary are still working on Thunderbolt, Quilava's close to mastering Flamethrower, -"

"Wait, your Cyndaquil evolved?" Zoey suddenly blurted. Dawn nodded, mentioning her run-in with the Ariados.

"Ariados, eh? If Misty were there she would've panicked big time - Ash told me she fears Bug-types."

"As for the others," Dawn was back to the original question, "Piplup knows Drill Peck for a Flying-type option, plus Surf, Togekiss knows Psychic thanks to another trainer's Gardevoir, Mamoswine has Earthquake, and now my entire team knows Hidden Power." Once they got to the Pokemon Center Zoey picked up a map for Dawn. Then, there was a sudden disturbance.

"Eevees. And lots of 'em; mostly copies via Double Team but it looks like we got perhaps four of 'em." Zoey told Dawn. "So if we can get 'em, we get two apiece."

"Don't forget, Zoey, ya already got a Leafeon." Dawn brought up; Leafeon was one of seven forms Eevee could evolve into. All of a sudden, the four Eevees were blown right back at them.

"Emberr, Dragonicys, Arcelioss, return." came a voice. All four Eevees were out cold, running right into a wall of Brick Break attacks from a really powerful trainer. Near one Eevee was a bag with twelve Poke Balls. Dawn and Zoey took six each, quickly using two apiece on the Eevees.

"Hey, what are those?" Zoey asked, pulling out two mysterious devices marked with a golden X. The number 4216 was also on them.

"Wait, these are those Portable Pokemon Storage System units, XQ Tech Unit 4216, i've been hearing about." Dawn said. "And there's one for each of us." Both Coordinators equipped one to their right arm and then added all their Poke Balls (Piplup, who was outside of his for quite a while since she met Ash, didn't go in) into the devices.

"Uh, we didn't knock the Eevees out, some other trainer did." Dawn pointed out to the nearest person, a man who had been having trouble with the Evolution Pokemon. Upon seeing who had spared the two girls the trouble of chasing the Eevees, both thought the person was female, with knee-length golden hair and black five-and-a-half-inch heels. What really confused them was the pitch of the voice; way too deep for a female.

"You two Coordinators?" the figure asked. They both nodded. Then the figure noticed the devices on their right arms.

"Ah, i see ya both took the hint when i put those two in there with the Poke Balls. Saves the hassle of rotating your teams so often; currently eight-seven your advantage with her Piplup taken into account." The first bit was to both, but was then directed toward Zoey. The figure then turned to the man behind the Coordinators.

"I technically had a trap set for those Eevee ahead of time; Emberr, Dragonicys and Arcelioss were ready with a combined Brick Break where they were bound to be headed, Arcelioss moved so quickly he got the wild-card fourth one in almost nothing flat." The figure then vanished in a flash of cyan light.

"Hey, Dawn, it's gonna be a bit different competing in our street gear after the formal outfit rule for Sinnoh contests."

"By the way, Zoey, this is the first time since i've known ya that you've had long hair; that tomboyish nature you had must've extended to your hair." Zoey indeed had her hair halfway down her back, whereas normally it didn't reach her shoulders; also, during the Sinnoh contests, Zoey's outfits were more like the ones worn by male Coordinators whereas Dawn wore a dress.

The next day it was time for the contest.

"Hello, everybody, and welcome to the Slateport City contest!" Vivian, the MC, told the crowd. Thirty Coordinators were entered, Dawn and Zoey among them. Both easily made it to the final round, where, in a major surprise, Dawn and Piplup defeated Zoey and Glameow (technically Zoey's starter; Dawn's mom, Johanna, had one as well).

"Piplup, Drill Peck!" Dawn had cried out near the end.

"Glameow, Shaodw Claw!" was Zoey's response. The attacks collided. Both Pokemon remained standing, Dawn winning via time-up.

"WHAT THE HECK? I won? Against Zoey?" Dawn was sure surprised about that. After being presented with her first ribbon of Hoenn, Dawn rejoined Zoey and then left with her orange-haired friend to the Pokemon Center. Once there Dawn called her mom.

"Hey, mom, i got my first ribbon!" Dawn told Johanna on the videophone.

"By the way, Dawn, there's something i have to tell you. Your sixteenth birthday is coming up in about a week. Where do you think i should send any gifts that wind up with me?"

"How about Mauville City? Me and Zoey oughta be there in about no time at all."

The two girls took off for Mauville City, reaching it in about five hours. Once there Dawn decided to do some practice with her Eevee. About half an hour in the female one suddenly evolved into an Espeon.

On the following day the two went to a lake where Feebas were more common. Both hooked a Feebas when someone snuck up on them.

"Thanks for the help catching some Feebas for me." Turning around the two saw a poacher, who had a cage-holding Machoke, a Golbat, a Roselia, a Hariyama, and one each of Eevee's two Johto-based Eeveelutions. Both coordinators sent out six of their pokemon for defense. But from somewhere to the Coordinators' left came a burst of pink light that took out Golbat in one shot.

"WHAT THE -? Feebas can't learn Luster Purge!" the poacher yelled. Then the same voice from when the Coordinators first gained their Eevee rang out.

"Latizeo, aim the next Luster Purge Machoke's direction!" Machoke quickly fell upon contact by the Psychic-type move. A third Luster Purge took out Hariyama right between the eyes for a critical hit, then a mist ball nailed Roselia for another knockout.

"Good shot, Zelixarra. Arcelioss, hit Umbreon with Brick Break." Within seconds Umbreon was also knocked out, hit by a pokemon moving so fast no one could see it. It was then that two Pokemon looking similar floated in. One was mostly gray-and-green, the other white-and-orange.

"Latios AND Latias. And they're both Shiny too." Zoey said, awestruck by the two Eon Pokemon. Riding the Latios was the same guy from their Eevee capture.

"Arcelioss, Judgment attack!" Appearing right behind Espeon was a Pokemon that shocked all three, most especially the poacher as it fired a few hundred small beams that made quick work of Espeon.

"An ARCEUS? And a SHINY one at that?" In a panic, the poacher took off running the other direction. The trainer on the Latios was quickly in front of him, unloading with an Ultimate Impact rush combo. Upon the combo's final hit, the poacher hit the ground at the feet of a few police officers.

"All right, David, it's over." One officer said as he slapped a pair of handcuffs on the poacher. The trainer who had come to the Coordinators' aid put his left hand to his forehead in a salute, then turned to the coordinators as the police took David away.

"If i could make a suggestion, to get those Feebas to evolve, use 'em in contests. Beauty is the trigger to their evolution. And as for that Arceus, got a few more where that one came from." The trainer then recalled his three pokemon to their Poke Balls before turning back to the girls.

"Just one more bit; watch out for the poachers working under someone called Lightning. They might be intending to rape one of ya; i have a feeling i might know who Lightning really is. Depends on which one those guys choose to center in on."


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Lightning

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while all other references except for a select few are the property of their respective owners. Please support the official release.

Chapter 2: Enter Lightning

"How long is it until the next contest?" Dawn asked her friend and travelling partner Zoey one day.

"Four days. According to what your mom told me your birthday's in five. That way you might have your second ribbon before you turn sixteen."

"Okay, that's out of the way. But who was that blonde girl from before? Her voice seemed too deep for a female." Their conversation had shifted from talk of the next contest to the mysterious blonde with the cryptic warning involving a girl calling herself Lightning. Neither one could figure out why her voice seemed way too deep.

Meanwhile, in a remote area of Hoenn, a blonde girl different to the one Dawn and Zoey were talking about was in the control room of her hideout.

"Zovix, tell Pierre to head over to Mauville. Have him wait until the sixth day from today before he makes his move. When the time comes, have him cause a disturbance for those two girls to approach. The blue-haired one is his target, but tell him to just molest her, NOT rape her; this is just a preliminary test to see if she's ready for it. Got that?" she told a guy on a video screen.

"Ten-four, commander Lightning. I've written it down so i don't forget anything when i tell him."

"Good, Zovix." Lightning said. "Now get going."

"Roger!" Zovix replied, then signed off. Half a minute later a different person appeared.

"Ah, commander Rhapthorne, what's the status of your force?"

"We got a bit of bad news. David's been arrested. Some girl with long spiky golden-blonde hair and an oddly deep voice took him out defending the two girls you just sent Pierre after."

"Were there five thin green spikes in with the number of thick gold ones? I have a feeling i know something about this one." Lightning said. "And i'm not setting up a rape trap yet; Pierre's only to molest Dawn as a prelim test for one i might set up later."

"As to the question, we have no idea; our forces only got a glimpse from the front before she vanished via Instant Transmission." At this, Rhapthorne signed off. The next person to pop up was a red-haired girl.

"You're not trying to have ANOTHER counterpart of Dawn raped already, are ya, Alpha?" she said, an expression of slight agitation on her face.

"GAMMA? Not yet, prelim test set up currently. And what have i said about using my Vexus codename on a videochat in case a certain someone was listening in?" Lightning responded to the believed accusation of the strongest of Team Vexus. Lightning had a few teal highlights in her yellow-blonde hair, and seemed to have a few dark thoughts in her mind. As for the certain someone, there were three of them, one of which was a younger version of the blunette.

Speaking of the blunette...

"Zoey, i've just heard of something about this next contest. It's a team contest, but the coordinators are allowed to choose their partners. If only this option was in play for the Hearthome Tag Battle competition; Ash ended up stuck with Paul the way the teams were chosen."

"Team contest, eh? First time i've heard of one of them being held. And let me guess, you want me as your partner, right?" Zoey asked the blunette, who nodded. With that, they started training for the contest. Pierre, having made it to Mauville, was hiding in a bush unseen.

'Gotta stay hidden. Don't want those two onto me before i get the signal from Zovix.' Pierre thought to himself. 'I can wait a few days.'

With their training the two had taken they were ready for the contest. And so, three days later, the contest was on.

"Quilava, you're up." Dawn called out as she threw a Poke Ball. Bursting out was the fire-type in a shower of stars.

"Go for it, Umbreon." Zoey called out, throwing one of her own; during the training one of Zoey's Eevee had evolved into Umbreon. Dawn had remarked how Zoey now had both of the same Pokemon as her mom. They were dealing with a Bulbasaur and a Duskull.

"Quilava, Flamethrower!" Dawn told her pokemon, who quickly took out Bulbasaur with a stream of fire.

"Umbreon, Faint Attack!" Zoey, not one to be outdone, was able to knock Duskull out in one shot herself.

"Bulbasaur and Duskull are unable to continue. That means the team of Dawn and Zoey have won the Mauville contest!" Vivian, the MC, told the excited audience. After recieving their ribbons, they went backstage when they saw a familiar face.

"KENNY?" Dawn suddenly blurted. Kenny, however, didn't seem to notice her; he was too busy in an argument with his partner as they hadn't even managed to clear round one.

After the contest, things went normal for the two for the rest of the day. The following day, however, Zoey startled her friend by seemingly pouncing on her.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Dawn!" Zoey said to her ally.

"Thanks, Zoey. And you didn't have to wake me up that way, nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Zoey said, blushing slightly. "Anyway, once you get done with your daily routine, head to the lobby. I'll be waiting with a surprise." At this, Zoey left. About forty-five minutes later (most of which was spent on her hair) Dawn entered the lobby where, as promised, Zoey gave her a second surprise in an hour. There were a number of presents in the central area, which they took to their shared room. Dawn got to quickly opening them, discovering a new pack of Poke Balls (bearing a note from someone called Z07), a new contest kit from Zoey, a cookbook from Brock, a few other tidbits from May and Maylene (Dawn had called her mom afterwards about giving out her birthday to others), and, most surprisingly, the same cap Ash had worn on their journey through Sinnoh.

The next day the two heard a disturbance somewhere nearby. Pierre had gotten the signal from Zovix he was waiting for and was battling two Absol. One was out and in a cage while the other one battled his Blaziken, managing to knock it out with a Psycho Cut attack. One Ariados took over the battle, managing to knock it out while Dawn and Zoey were jumped by three more.

"Ah, there you two are. Seems putting those Ariados there was a good idea." Pierre, with a dirty grin on his face, then leaned toward Dawn, slipping a hand under the skirt of her minidress. The fingers slipped somewhere that seemed to make Dawn nearly pass out. Then three jets of white light hit three of the Ariados, knocking them out on one. Pierre suddnely looked up, noticing a giant, three-headed white dragon flying into the area.

"Give that Machoke a Neutron Blast Attack!" yelled a figure riding the dragon; the same golden-blonde person who had issued the warning about Lightning. The three heads concentrated their energies into a central point, then let loose a massive jet of power that easily took care of Machoke. The figure then jumped off the dragon, nailing Pierre round the head. The giant Dragon then disappeared as the figure pulled four cards off the strange disk-like object on his left arm. Three of them were identical.

"Wait, that wasn't a Hydriegon, Zoey." Dawn, who had regained consciousness, told her ally. "Judging by the three cards that looked identical, plus the seemingly unique one that was with it, that was the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon that just helped us out with his Pokemon." The blonde figure then pulled the device on his arm off after it entered standby mode. Pierre seemed to be hiding somewhere.

"Lightning, we got code J! The golden-blonde figure that caught David DOES have five thin green spikes in back. Repeat, we got code J!" Pierre was talking on a radio device; he had seen the green spikes amongst the gold in the midst of the roundhouse that got him. Then the figure grabbed him by the arms and held them behind him.

"Alright, Pierre, tell me what you know about Lightning and your little attack plan. And don't try to alter the story 'cause i'm Psychic and can tell if you're hiding something. Now, did Lightning give you this mission directly?"

"If she did it wouldn't've been my hand in that one spot." Pierre, in pain due to the grip on his arms, said. He felt his mind being read, then the figure seemed to very slightly relax his grip.

"My Psychic power tells me you're not lying currently, since it saw someone you call Zovix talking to ya. It also tells me all you know about Lightning is gender. I'll just give you a parting gift before the cops turn up." The figure then locked in what Zoey believed was the Master Lock before taking out Pierre's left leg with his right one, causing the poacher to hit the ground face-first. Pierre was then trapped in a force field. Twenty seconds later it died down as a number of police officers caught him.

"Any info on Lightning?" Zoey asked the figure after Pierre was carted away.

"All we have so far is gender, so my suspicion on Lightning's true identity is still in play. Fortunately, though it was still an illegal act, it was only his hand after what i think is Lightning's target zone; something else and then we'd have a problem. And as for that whole 'Code J' bit, i think he saw something in my hair that he shouldn't have; that might give me away to Lightning. If so, then i might have a suspicion confirmed. Oh, and by the way, call me Z07."

"So YOU'RE the one who gave me that pack of Poke Balls." Dawn told Z07. "And that disk-like device with the four cards on it, that looked like one of those Duel Disks used in another dimension."

"Number one, right, and number two, that was my self-designed Trilostar Disk. Ya probably didn't see the logo on it confirming the model."

Back to Lightning's hideout...

"Commander Lightning, we got good news, bad news, and some curcial info. Good news, Pierre completed his mission. Dawn is ready for it. Bad news, Pierre's been arrested by that same figure behind David's arrest. However, Pierre DID notice five green spikes aligned in an X formation in the figure's golden hair."

"Thanks for the report, commander Valkyrie." Lightning told her ally, then signed off.

'Five green spikes aligned in an X formation? It's Jet all right; he must've left his Super Saiyan 3 form on again.' Lightning thought to herself. 'As for you, Dawny, this round's just getting started.'


	3. Chapter 3: Heat Burst

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Any reference not related to Pokemon is owned by its respective owner. Please support the official release.

Chapter 3: Heat Burst

Two days after Pierre had molested Dawn she and Zoey were in Fortree City for the next contest. Once there Dawn had called Ash about it, a conversation that was overheard by a concealed girl nearby. By now Dawn had caught an Oddish, which had evolved into Gloom during training for the contest, and seemed to have a battle plan ready. However, the unknown girl had a plan of her own ready as well in case she faced Dawn during the contest.

"Our next competitor is about to start. Here's Ursula!" Vivian shouted to a packed contest hall.

"Garchomp, you're up." Ursula, a peach-pink-haired girl a little older than Dawn (who was 3-0 against Ursula), called out as she threw a Poke Ball.

'So her Gabite evolved.' Dawn and Zoey simultaneously thought. Ursula completed her appeal and easily made it to the battle round, as did Dawn and Zoey. The semi-finals was round four between Ursula and Dawn. The battle would be Garchomp versus Gloom, with a match against Zoey on the line. Both coordinators would try to whittle down the other's points with long-range attacks until Ursula got on Dawn's nerves with some humiliating info right out of the blue.

"Hey, Dawn, you really trying to beat me this time? There's no possible way someone who can't defend herself from a petty poacher can beat an expert Coordinator."

"What did you just say?"

"You're weak, Dawn. Easily molested by a petty poacher. You only beat me the last three times by sheer luck and the five minute time limit.

"All right, Gloom. Petal Dance, full power!"

"Just go for the Draco Claw Rush combo." Garchomp charged in with a Dragon Rush, running right smack into, not the intended Petal Dance, but a Neutron Blast Attack; Gloom had suddenly experienced a massive power surge and launched a massive energy beam that made quick work of Ursula's Dragon/Ground combo. Ursula had shielded her eyes from the intense light and discovered, not only was Garchomp knocked out, but Dawn was now somehow blonde, with several bursts of lightning in a pulsing, flame-like aura surrounding her.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What was that about me being weak?" Dawn had her now-green eyes narrowed at Ursula, whose red ones were wide open in shock at what had just unfolded. Ten minutes later, Zoey would defeat Dawn using Gallade. However, the orange-haired girl was awestruck at Dawn's completely unexpected transformation.

"What did Ursula do that caused that sudden transformation?"

"She was eavesdropping on my conversation with Ash. Tried to humiliate me with what she had learned from it. Didn't work as somehow both me and Gloom had experienced massive power surges, Gloom's enabling a completely unexpected Neutron Blast Attack instead of the Petal Dance i had called for." Dawn then turned toward a pillar, where she could somehow feel that it was hiding someone.

"This is the third time you've tried eavesdropping on me, Ursula!" From behind the pillar came the pink-haired girl, the same expression from before on her face. This time, however, something else was the reason.

'OH SNAP, she knows! Someone must've told her about what happened in Daybreak Town and the whole Plusle and Minun bit.' Ursula thought to herself.

"Got that right, pinky." came a voice. Materializing out of thin air, though out of sight to the two travel buddies, came a different blonde girl. She looked about eighteen, with amethyst-purple highlights in her blonde hair. Ursula almost fainted from the sudden shock.

"Having people read my mind, huh, Dawn?" Ursula's attention had turned to her blunette rival. Dawn shook her head. "Don't lie to -"

"She's not. Fuschia had me use my Psychic powers to focus on the Daybreak incident where i spotted you behind a pillar within hearing range of Dawn's story. You really oughta stop poking your nose where you shouldn't. One of these days someone might deck ya one there." At this, Ursula ran off in a panic. The blonde then revealed herself.

"Call me Crimson. That Ursula, she's always trying to get an unfair advantage over her competitors. Nice ascent to Super Saiyan 2, by the way."

"How'd ya know what form it was?" Zoey asked Crimson.

"Easy. I know how to recognize the first three Super Saiyan forms from each other. The fact her aura had several lightning bursts while her hair stayed at its usual length made it easy to identify the form; basic Super Saiyan doesn't have the lightning, whereas Super Saiyan 3 causes a massive growth spurt in the hair of the form's user. Best endurance option for any non-XZ Series Saiyans without access to Super Saiyan 4." Suddenly, a communicator on Crimson's left arm went off.

"Crimson here. What was that, Azure? Valkyrie's been arrested? Well, that's one Darth Hunter commander down. Any data on Lightning? None so far besides gender, eh? Valkyrie wouldn't reveal anything crucial about her? Figures, trying to protect a teammate. I have a feeling i know who Lightning really is. Look, i know Z07 already told those two that bit - wait, what? Someone almost raped Zolon? Who got to there first? Olive got there to find a rape IN PROGRESS? Did she break it up in time? She did? That's good. Zolon's probably gonna have nightmares about that for a while, i know you did after that first one. Wait, hold on a bit, Azure, i got another transmission. Hey, Olive. Good timing on that break-up of Zolon's rape. Wait, Lightning recognized her as a counterpart to the orange-haired one near me at the moment? Thought getting a counterpart would help her get those two, i take it. Good thing that didn't - wait, Zolon's rapist revealed Lightning's blonde with teal highlights in her hair? He also heard someone with red hair call her Alpha? Thanks for the info, Olive. Gotta send out a code-red message to the team. Crimson out."

"What was all that about, Crimson?" Dawn asked the blonde.

"Olive found Zolon being raped and was able to catch some crucial info about Lightning. We got her now, just need to set something up as a trap for her." Crimson then turned her communicator to an open channel.

"Attention all units. Lightning is a familiar enemy. Upgrade to priority level ZK3! Repeat, upgrade Lightning to priority level ZK3! We got a familiar enemy in the Darth Hunters."

Three days after meeting Crimson Zoey got quite a surprise. She went to see where Dawn was, only to find her in the midst of being raped. And not how Pierre had tried, either; this time something much different had penetrated Dawn in the worst spot possible for whether she could avoid getting pregnant or not. Zoey quickly started to pull the villain away from her friend by the leg, only for him to flip her onto her front. A ripping noise quickly followed and Zoey now found HERSELF as the rape victim. By the time Dawn had recovered enough to return Zoey's rescue attempt it was too late. However, fortunately, Zoey had reacted quickly, putting pressure on her midriff which effectively caused a mysterious, milky-white substance to leak out of her. Once the two got up a new girl rushed up. Zoey couldn't believe who it was.

"So you're Zolon. Crimson mentioned you had been raped. Me and Dawn here just experienced the horrible feeling ourselves."

"Yeah. It's a good thing Olive reacted quickly enough. Managed to induce a ZK3 effect in priority level for Lightning based on the information she coerced out of my rapist." Zolon then looked at the substance Zoey had forced out of her. "Hm, it seems this one managed to do what Lightning's been after since SHE had been raped back during her Cipher days, only to be repelled by the victim."

"You two headed to Lilycove City? Use this to find the Zenon Force's base of operations. The others will meet you there." With this, Zolon was gone, but she had left a mystery package for Zoey, whose travel gear now had an embarrasing tear near the groin area - the cause of the ripping noise that led to her own rape for trying to rescue Dawn. After switching outfits with the one in the package (which, Zoey noticed, had a skirt instead of the pants she was used to wearing, along with a pair of flats) the two continued to perhaps Hoenn's biggest city.


	4. Chapter 4: The Zenon Force

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 4: The Zenon Force**

After Dawn and Zoey both wound up raped (with Zoey forced to adopt an outfit change after hers) they managed to reach Lilycove City in four days' time. The duo would then look around the city, with Dawn doing some shopping for supplies and additional outfit changes in case they were needed. However, unknown to all but a Zenon Force member standing behind her at the time, Dawn would also acquire something else.

SPLAT!

"DAWN! All right, give me the squirt gun." Zoey blurted when woken up by her buddy with a squirt gun blast to the groin area.

"What squirt gun? And by the way, that was for pouncing on me to wake ME up when i turned sixteen."

"Sorry. By the way, you seem ... taller."

"It's the angle you're lookin' at me at."

"Good point." After that, Dawn and Zoey would do some more looking around, where they bumped into Ursula.

"Man, Zoey, you're fifteen and you still wet yourself sometimes."

"Hey, that was Dawn hitting me with a blast from a squirt gun, Pinky."

"Figured you'd try and pass it off as something else."

"I'm not lying. Dawn really did use a squirt gun on me."

"Riiiight." Ursula said sarcastically. Then Crimson appeared out of thin air behind Ursula.

"Zoey's telling the truth. And i have this Psychic-relive recording of the incident from somewhere behind Zoey's location as proof." Crimson said, handing a device to Ursula. Taking it, Dawn's fiercest rival left.

"So we meet again. That reliving i recorded of that squirt gun incident that i gave to Ursula isn't the only one i recorded. From the first point i could tell something was odd so i relived it again but from a point to Dawn's right when i discovered something interesting. Come with me, i'll show ya." With that Dawn and Zoey were off to a teleporter placed somewhere in the southern section of Lilycove. Stepping into it they were teleported into a secret hideout. Crimson would put the second relive recording of the squirt gun incident into a video device, showing Dawn, armed with a squirt gun, sneak up on a sleeping Zoey. But she seemed taller from that view, placed somewhere near her waist area.

"When Dawn told ya she seemed taller because of the angle you were looking at her at, that was only part of the reason. Thundra had me relive that with my abilities as she thought there was something else acquired from that shopping trip she went through yesterday. From this second angle i noticed _this_." Pausing the video, Crimson lowered the angle point a bit, revealing that Dawn had been wearing heels at the time - a pair identical in design to Z07's but the same color as Zoey's hair. Dawn was blushing at this point.

"Where are we?" Zoey asked.

"The Zenon Force headquarters. It's a location that can't be accessed from outside which is why we enter and exit using teleporters like that one i pulled the two of you through to enter. Some of the force is out and about on missions so there isn't very many members in currently." That's when a second agent, one neither one had seen before, entered. She looked just like Crimson, but her miniskirt was yellow instead of pink, her eyes were an azure color instead of cobalt, and her hair was mostly wine red with pink highlights, compared to the yellow-blonde and amethyst purple of Crimson's.

"Oh, hey Fuschia. When did you pop up?"

"Was walking around when i heard you talking to someone, so i decided to check on ya."

"Well, Thundra had me relive an earlier watery wake-up call by Dawn when i noticed her in heels from a second angle - the first was from behind Zoey in order to convinve that pink-haired bananahead that Zoey was telling the truth about the incident earlier. Apparantly the heels looked identical in design to Z07's most recent acquisition in that area."

"You two bumped into Z07?" Fuschia asked, to which both girls nodded. "What did 'her' hair look like?"

"Spiky, gold in color, reached her knees."

"Z07 left his Super Saiyan 3 form on again."

"Wait, Z07's a guy? That explains the oddly deep voice. Hang on, what do ya mean, again?"

"Does that with his first three Super Saiyan forms a lot. It's usually me who gets him to revert back to base form; when he isn't transformed he's impossible not to recognize from the side or back. Those three green spikes in the back of his hair is a dead giveaway."

"Wait, three green spikes? No wonder we never tried any picking on him if we actually knew his true gender while transformed; Z07 is actually Jet Brazie, XQ captain."

"Jet? So that's why he was wearing heels; he morphed some armor he acquired somewhere around a high heel to gain that option. By the way, i think Thundra might be Taylor Johnson as the codename sounds like a nickname she's got."

"Does it rhyme with that Tallon IV location called the Phendrana Drifts?"

"Actually, it does. And i take it you've played Metroid Prime before."

"Maybe. Why?"

"I've been through Phendrana before. You probably don't know it, but i happen to be part of the GX Metroid Squad. Agent Iota."

"Iota? I thought you're codename in that group was Alpha."

"After that Team Vexus incident i switched it. My older sister became Kappa, from Beta; Karin Stewart became Lambda, from Gamma; and Rainbow became Tau, from Delta."

"I thought Gamma went by the name Katie Sloan."

"She did. It was after i ascended into a Super Saiyan to rescue Azure from a rape trap Alpha, then of Cipher, had set up that she and a few of her buddies underwent name changes due to a stipulation put in in case i asked for their assistance in the escape portion. They used the Dragon Fist technique to create an escape route as i went and rescued Azure, who happens to be Jet's cousin - his mom's fifteen months older than her's - and it was due to that effort that i ended up joining the group from which the Zenon Force gets their members. Rainbow switched to Tau because her identical twin, Deuce, happens to be Sigma. Z07's Omega, or Ace at times. Rainbow occassionally goes as Deuce when in her armor, while Thundrana - that's Taylor - is also known as Spark while XQ agent 06 goes by the codename Flare."

"Well, where are the others currently here?"

"Follow me."

"Fuschia, you know Rainbow's the only one capable of keeping up with ya at your true speed, considering she's the one who trained ya to get that fast."

"I know that, Crimson, don't keep tellin' me that." With that the four girls walked into one of the larger rooms in the secret hideout. Twelve people were already there, including one who looked like a younger, highlighted version of Dawn.

"Dawn, the one who looks younger than ya but near-identical is Azure - basically you from GX." Crimson stated. "The others here are Thundra" - a girl with long dark hair nodded - "Void" - a girl with purple hair looked up from her Nintendo DS when mentioned - "Rainbow, who i mentioned earlier" - a golden-blonde looked up from her own game - she seemed to be battling Void in something - "her twin, Deuce" - a second blonde, identical to the first, gave a wave to the two - "Olive, who coerced the info on Lightning out into our data pool" - a light-brunette, looking just like Jasmine (according to Dawn) put her right hand near her forehead in a salute-like motion - "Raven" - a second dark-haired girl, this one looking like she was of Asian descent, nodded -

"SHOTGUN, DARN IT!"

"Man, Storm, you're just like your brother Jet with the Red Vs. Blue scenes on the scouter."

"Hey, i only do episode 3, not halfway through ten like Jet." Storm, with an orange spike visible on the side of his head, responded.

"Back to what i was saying before Storm's scouter on a Red Vs. Blue episode interrupted me, the remaining ones are Lithium, Jet's younger sister - he's got two of them, this one's the older one" - a second purple-haired girl, this one with two long spikes, one on each side, waved - "Hornet" - another dark-haired girl nodded - "Jet's youngest sibling, Stingray" - yet another girl with dark hair, this one looking just a little older than Azure, nodded - "Rune" - a boy this time, with brown hair, crossed his arms over his head in an X formation - "Phaaze" - Nikki Stewart, called Phaaze because of her Phazon absorbing abilities, winked - "and the interrupting RVB nut, Jet's lone brother, Storm." - Storm struck the same pose as Rune (he was sitting currently, knocking one pose option out).

"So, what's the new info on Lightning?"

"Thanks to that potion Raven brought into the hideout from her homeworld we now know that Lightning is actually Alpha of Team Vexus. She must've fled here and assumed the Lightning persona after i set a chain of events into play for three months worth of raping a young girl several times a day. That girl was a counterpart of Azure, now since fused with her - that explains the red highlights in Azure'a hair - and she might be hiding here from the GX authorities. Little does she know that the Zenon Force is about to go all out on her now."

_Meanwhile, at Lightning's hideout..._

"So, commander Typhoon, any info on what happened?"

"Nothing good in the report Kyvex gave me. Number one, the Zenon Force has captured Valkyrie."

"Aw, man, he was one of the better commanders."

"Number two, your attack on Dawn was stopped by Zoey, who ended up raped herself but she managed to force the substance capable of impregnating girls back out of her."

"Darn, every time it's either someone interferes, my timing's off, they force it back out, or their immune system is a lot stronger than i initially thought."

"And number three - odds are you'll go bananas once you hear this - but the Zenon Force knows your true identity. The person who stopped Zolon's rape had a potion that coerced the truth out of him."

"WHAT? Has to have been either Rainbow, Olive, or Raven - they're the only ones who know of such a potion. My money's on Raven - she's the one native to said potion's dimension."

"It was Olive, Lightning. Kyvex heard her say after the info on your true identity was spilled via that truth potion that she wanted to settle a little score between you and her. Something about telekinetically blowing one of her homeworld friends up."

"Darn, Gamma keeps telling me not to engage those Final Triggers, but that was of desperation. I was dealing with a Super Saiyan 7 and that move went the wrong way - she wasn't supposed to transform into a stronger form."

"How many of these 'Final Trigger' thingies have you set off, exactly?"

"Eight intentional that went the wrong way, one unintended thanks to Fuschia breaking that Z07 Detector, and one i had no direct involvement with, on an intimate-persona Azure. Z07 was the last one to experience that, Azure was the second overall."

"Oh boy, you better be careful. Who knows what might happen next. And just so ya know, my money was on Rainbow because of her speed level."

"Well, thanks for the info. Lightning out." With that, Typhoon logged off.

'_So the Zenon Force knows my true identity. I'm gonna have to lie low for a while. Let's just hope they don't find my hideout._' Lightning thought to herself. Now that her ture identity was known, there was no way she could try anything dark for a while in case the Zenon Force found her. She would have to lie low and hope she wasn't found.


	5. Chapter 5: Working up the Ranks

**Me: Well, folks, it's time.**

**Crimson: For what?**

**Me: Chapter 5 of Advanced Connection. Took me a long time to think this one up.**

**Lightning: Well, it's about time!**

**Thundra: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and one Satoshi Tajiri. Most of the Zenon Force's members, save for Fuschia, are either true OCs owned by Khaos or pseudo-OCs Khaos based on other characters, whose real counterparts are owned by their respective owners. Also, the only bits concerning Fuschia Khaos truly owns are her true codename and appearance.**

**Lithium: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5: Working up the Ranks**

By the time Dawn and Zoey reached Sootopolis City they both had two ribbons apiece. Ursula was trying to think up a plot to get Dawn, while Lightning of the Darth Hunters was laying low after Olive of the Zenon Force used a potion from another dimension, supplied by said dimension native Raven, to reveal their true identity. What Lightning didn't know, however, was that the reason they were there in the first place was because of Gamma, who, unbeknownst to the rest of Team Vexus, had secretly gone rogue.

"Everyone, it's time for the Sootopolis City contest!" Vivian yelled out on her mic to the packed contest hall. Dawn had decided not to enter this time, for a break (last time she tried that she ended up switching lives for a while with Princess Salvia, a practical lookalike of the blunette, so Salvia could compete; Salvia became the second to win a contest on her very first try, after James of Team Rocket (disguised as his then-ill partner that time)). For the first time on this adventure the duo bumped into Nando, who had attempted to win both the Sinnoh Grand Festival (beaten by Zoey in the semis) and the Suzuran Conference (first-round loss to Ash). It would come down to Nando and Zoey in the finals (last time they met in the final battle Nando won after Dawn failed to pass round one in Hearthome City) and, somehow, Nando pulled out the win.

"Altaria, Ice Beam!" Nando had yelled out in the closing seconds, barely ahead. Altaria's Ice Beam was met by that of Zoey's Gastrodon, and in the end Nando managed to retain his slim lead to win the contest, his fourth ribbon of Hoenn (having won three by the time Dawn and Zoey reached Hoenn due to a much earlier start), putting him one ribbon away from entry into the Grand Festival.

Later on, the two girls reached Pacifidlog Town, with the next contest being held there. Dawn ended up beating Kenny, Ursula (following a second transformation into the Super Saiyan 2 state when Ursula tried to cheat), and a local Coordinator named Harley, in that order (Harley having beaten Zoey in the semis).

Seven contests later both girls had five ribbons (Nando won his fifth in that stretch, while Ursula managed her third) and headed to Slateport City, where the Hoenn Grand Festival was being held. Both girls would easily pass the first round while, to Dawn's excitement, Ursula's appeal went horribly wrong (worse than Kenny's did in the Sinnoh G.F. appeal round). Ursula tried to rush Dawn and get in a free shot, but ended up on the recieving end of a Vhozon Chill finisher from Crimson, who materialized in front of Dawn setting herself up for the reverse F5 maneuver Z07 created at some point earlier.

"OW!" Ursula cried out when she hit the floor hard.

"You gotta move faster than that if you want to hit your intended target before someone else senses the situation and shows up to aid the target." Crimson said. Ursula would then try to smack Dawn as she got back up, but the blunette stopped her with a figure four leglock submission hold (it was actually Azure executing the hold, having just arrived on the scene) and Ursula would manage to escape the hold by reversing it. This proved to be a mistake as she took a Diamont Inferno (basically a Rock Bottom with three hits preceding Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson's finisher) from Crimson followed by a third move of Z07's creation: the Imperial Trace sharpshooter, this time executed by a girl Dawn and Zoey hadn't met before. Once Ursula left after tapping out to the devastating cloverleaf/sharpshooter combination the girl introduced herself as Zenon Force member Magmoor (actually XQ agent 06, using a Metroid Prime location reference as her codename just like Thundrana).

For the second consecutive Grand Festival it was Dawn against Zoey in the final round. After a five-minute-long, very intense battle, Dawn barely managed the victory Zoey barely denied her in Sinnoh. Along the way the two bumped into Crimson.

"Look, odds are Ursula might've found Lightning's hideout, so if she offers to take you there for what i think her plan might be, just agree to it. I'll tag along invisible and alert the rest of the Zenon Force when we get there. Lightning won't know what hit her."

**Me: Lightning's gonna be in for a major incident, 'cause Crimson might be on to something. What will happen next? Read the next installment of Advanced Connection to find out. Until then, though, this is KhaosOmega signing off. L-ater!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hidden Trap

**Me: Yo, wassup? Can ya dig it, suckas?**

**Booker T: Oh, man, not again.**

**Me: Well, time for the next chapter of Advanced Connection. Starts off as normal POV, but shifts to Lightning's later on. Involves a few WWE moves, some specific moves from WWE competitors, some of my own creation. The reason is because Ursula unknowingly leads Lightning into a Zenon Force trap. But first, here's Zoey with the disclaimer.**

**Zoey: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a variation, rated M, of a Madun fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, though any character some Zenon Force members are based on are owned by their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 6: The Hidden Trap**

_**Normal POV**_

Dawn had just beaten Zoey for the title of Top Coordinator, and the duo was waiting for the next boat to Sinnoh. However, Ursula came up behind them with a plan for Dawn. Surprisingly, Dawn agreed to it, Ursula clueless as to the fact Crimson had forewarned Dawn of this. Zoey, sensing something amiss, came along just in case, but hidden. It took thirty minutes by boat to reach the destination: Lightning's hideout.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Lightning's POV**_

I was just sitting around in my hideout, hoping the Zenon Force won't find me, when i heard a knock on the door. It was Ursula, saying that the blue-haired girl with her had agreed for what i had planned. But somthing seemed off.

"What, does something seem off?" Ursula asked.

"Yeah, if she agreed to it, odds are someone might have forewarned her of this. She might have agreed just to trick me into a trap." i replied. Then there was a sound of a firework taking off. Looking up, a projectile was shooting skyward, which, in typical firework fashion, exploded high in the sky, showing a strange emblem. Seemed to be a distress flare, as twenty-nine other figures, some male (including Jet, now back in his base form and in some blue sneakers) and some female (the redhead pest from that ZK3 trio among them), appeared out of thin air. They had surrounded me, Ursula, and Dawn in a circle, but there was an opening. Me and the pink-haired girl took off after the blunette, but some invisible force stopped us from going through, despite Dawn easily escaping the circle. Then Crimson appeared right in the hole we had just tried escaping the circle through.

"You really want to be careful, Ursula. Nine of the thirty surrounding us are all at the eleventh XZ transformation."

"Which nine?"

"Crimson, Azure, Fuschia, Rainbow, Olive, Raven, Void, Thundra, and Z07. The third and fourth ones are much more formidable than the rest as they have extremely high speed levels."

"Eleventh form? Isn't that the one needing the breaking of that Saiyan's Final Trigger?"

"Yeah. Azure's wasn't directly my doing, and Z07's was unintended thanks to Fuschia. The others, the maneuvers i tried on them affected them wrong from my standpoint."

"Whoa. But they're not gonna be much work for me." Ursula said, then charged at one of them - probably Magmoor or Hornet, couldn't tell. Chaos quickly ensued, with most of them going at Ursula. Void and Lithium quickly connected a G9 on her, which was followed by a Swanton from Rune, an Airbourne from Laxio, and a 450 from - i think that last one was Stingray. She then took a Codebreaker from Storm (no idea what his codename is), which Z07 followed with a Vhozon Chill, one of his own moves. Following that was a 3D through a table that appeared out of nowhere via Raven (after Rainbow pulled a Bubba Ray Dudley bit concerning said table) by Lithium and Stingray, which Rune and Storm followed with an X-Mark. Then came a double RKO from Z07 and Deuce, followed up with a Rock Bottom / Diamont Inferno double-team attack (Magmoor and Thundra, respectively). But that was when i spotted Fuschia on top of a windowsill three stories up. Crimson took that chance to lock in a Cross Armbreaker, which Azure paired with a figure-four leglock, enabling Fuschia's own unique diving maneuver, Amethyst Absolution. Then came the major breaker: Z07 locked in his sharpshooter / cloverleaf combination submission hold, Imperial Trace. With all the prior damage from enemy attacks, Ursula had no choice but ot tap out. I just stood there in complete shock.

'_Darn, they're more well-coordianted than before. Ursula stood almost no chance against such a well-oiled machine, especially when it was thirty-against-one. Looks like the only way to avoid suffering the same pummeling is to just give myself up._' i thought, horrified at the sheer extent of their teamwork. I just put my head down, and walked up to them, a tear leaking from my eye.

"I surrender."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Me: And there's the second-to-last chapter. The final chapter shows how Alpha (Lightning) is emotionally broken, ending Team Vexus, with a shocking surprise from Gamma, from Lightning's POV. After that it shifts to Dawn's POV, where most of the Zenon Force, back in their Hoenn hideout, reveal their real names, and then Dawn meets Ash with the shocking fact that she had been raped.**

**Nando: Until then, noobs.**

**Ice: Aw, man, first Booker and now ME?!**


End file.
